


Princess Twilight.

by FNAPKayla32



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FNAPKayla32/pseuds/FNAPKayla32
Summary: Depuis qu'elle est l'élève de Twilight, Starlight fait tout pour ne pas décevoir sa professeure et rend Twilight très fière. Mais Starlight commence à trouver Twilight bizarre : discutions étranges, indifférence envers ses amies...Mais c'est quand Sunset vient à Ponyville pour montrer à Starlight ''la vraie Twilight'' que les chose vont se gâter...NB : Cette histoire ce passe dans un monde allternatif où la saison 6 (et donc les suivantes aussi) est inexistante.





	1. L'élève assidue.

Starlight Glimmer lit un livre tout en parlant à Angel, le lapin de Fluttershy (qu’elle comprend grâce à un sort qu'elle s'est jeter pour comprendre les animaux)…

\- Tu crois que Twilight est fière de moi, Angel ? demande Starlight en regardant sa cutie mark

\- Oui, elle a de la chance de t’avoir comme élève, tu es gentille et tu apprends vite. Elle l’a déjà dit, tu te souviens ? dit le lapin à son amour secret

\- Je sais, mais j’ai peur de la décevoir après tout ce qu’elle a fait pour moi... dit Starlight en versant une petite larme

-Tu entends de l’autre côté du mur ? dit elle après quelques secondes

\- Non, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

\- Viens écouter !

On entendait très bien Twilight parler avec une personne...

\- Tu peux me faire confiance, Twilight. Je ne te ferai rien... dit voix féminine avec malice

\- Pourquoi je te ferai confiance, tu te souviens ce que tu nous as fait, à moi et mes amies ? déclare Twilight avec colère

\- Si tu as trop peur, ne viens pas. Mais moi, je t’attendrai là-bas... Au revoir, Princesse.

Il y eut un son de fumée suivi de silence, puis Starlight entend qu’on frappait à sa porte...

\- Starlight, je peux te parler ?

\- Oui, entre Twilight. dit Starlight en rougissant, car Twilight a remarqué que Starlight et Angel avait entendu sa conversation

\- Je dois me rendre à Canterlot, peux-tu veiller sur le château en mon absence ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Merci, je compte sur toi ! Et ne rentre pas dans mon bureau, c’est privé... A toute à l’heure.

Et Twilight part...

\- Pourquoi elle veut que tu veilles sur le château si tu ne peux pas aller où tu veux ?! dit Angel un peu agacer

\- Si c’est privé je ne dois pas y aller. Je vais finir de lire mon livre. Mange donc tes carottes !

******************************************************************************************************

Après que Starlight ait fini son livre...

\- Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas aller jeter un coup d’œil ?

\- Non, elle a dit que c’est privé.

\- Même pour vérifier que personne n’y est allé ?

\- Euh... Si c’est seulement pour ça, Twilight comprendra.

Et Starlight ouvre la porte et entre...

Le bureau de Twillight est constitué d'une grande bibliothèque avec surtout des livres de Tourbillon Étoile le barbu et des livres sur l'antropologie. Dans le fond de la pièce, il y a un miroir : le portail pour le lycée de Canterlot, dans le monde des humains.

\- Une bibliothèque ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a de si personnel dans une bibliothèque ?

\- Je n’sais pas... Regarde, il y a une note. ''Cher Sunset, désolée mais on ne peut pas se voir au château, problème personnel... On se verra soit chez toi ce soir, soit demain au château. Ton amie Twilight'' Et il y a un ''ok'' marqué au bas d’une autre écriture.

\- C’est qui Sunset, on en a jamais entendu parler, non ?

\- Non, je me demande comment elle a réussi à entrer sans qu’on la voit ou au moins qu’on l’entende...

\- Ça suffi les petits fouineurs, sortez d’ici ! dit Twilight avec une voix sèche

\- Ah, Twilight... On voulait juste vérifier que personne n’est entré... Désolé. dit Starlight un peu gênée

\- Pas grave, tant que tu n’as pas fouillé... Tu peux me rendre un service ?

\- Oui, tout ce que tu veux Twilight.

\- Peux-tu aller voir Rainbow Dash, elle a besoin de mon aide mais une autre personne aussi.

\- Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas Fluttershy, elle a des ailes...

\- Tu es une élève incroyable et je te fais confiance. Tu peux te charger de ça, s’il te plaît ?

\- Bien sûr, j’y vais tout de suite.

\- Merci.

Et après que Starlight sort, Twilight ferme la porte à clé...

******************************************************************************************************

Et à l’extérieur du château...

\- Pourquoi tu as accepté ? dit Angel très énerver

\- Parce qu’elle a dit que j’étais une élève incroyable et qu’elle me fait confiance, je ne veux pas la décevoir...

\- Bon, ok. Vas-y, on se revoit ce soir ! dit Angel très agacer

Et chez Rainbow Dash...

\- Peut être... Ou peut être pas...

\- Rainbow Dash, ça va ?

\- Oh, pardon, j’étais perdue dans mes pensées... Tu as besoin de quelque chose, Starlight ?

\- Twilight a dit que tu as besoin de mon aide...

\- Oui... Des pégases délinquants on sauvagement détruit ma maison. Tu peux m’aider à la réparer grâce à ta magie...

\- Ok, je vais t’aider, montre moi les dégâts.

Et elle lui montre sa maison enfin, ce qu’il en reste. Il y a un trou dans le sol, le papier peint est déchiré et plusieurs meubles sont cassés...

\- On aura du travail... Au moins, on pourra discuter.

\- Oui je pourrais enfin parler avec ma meilleure amie ! Et ça m’empêchera de penser à lui...

\- Penser à qui ? Tu aimes un garçon ?

\- Q-Quoi ? Non ! Bon, on commence... dit Rainbow Dash en rougissant

Et après une bonne heure...

\- Bon, je devrais rentrer maintenant... Salut.

\- Tcho, à demain peut-être !

Et au château...

\- Coucou Starlight.

-Salut Angel, tu sais où est Twillight ?

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas vu.

\- Twilight, tu es là ? Si tu me cherches, je vais manger.

\- Elle n’est jamais là... Sauf si elle a besoin de toi !

******************************************************************************************************

Et le lendemain, Starlight entend une conversation intéressante, très intéressante...

\- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? demande Sunset au bord des larmes

\- Il fallait bien que je réagisse. dit Twilight avec indifférence

\- Tu l’as poussé à bout, c’est pour ça qu’elle t’a dit ça ! dit Sunset très en colère

\- Peu importe, elle n’avait qu’à ne pas toucher à ma personne, c’est tout.

\- Tu t’es entendu ? Tu n’as jamais parlé comme ça avant, Twilight ! Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

\- Il se passe que les choses ont changé et qu’elle et moi ne sommes plus amies, c’est tout.

\- Et tu trouves que c’est une raison suffisante pour l’envoyer à l’hôpital ? T’es sérieuse ?! dit Sunset en se retenant d'étrangler Twilight

\- Bon, Sunset, écoute... Elle m’a énervée et le coup est sorti tout seul, c’est elle qui en revoulait... Elle est à l’hôpital ? demande Twilight intéressée

\- Oui, on ne sait pas comment elle va, mais je suis sûr que c’est grave, sinon elle nous aurait déjà appelé.

\- Elle est solide, elle sera vite sur pied... Enfin, elle sera bientôt de retour.

\- Pourquoi tu as dit une deuxième phrase si c’est pour dire la même chose ?

\- Tu verras... Enfin si elle est encore vivante ! dit Twilight avec de la malice dans sa voix

\- Je ne peux pas y croire, tu n’es qu’une... qu’une...

\- Finis ta phrase, Sunset Shimmer. Je ne suis qu’une quoi ?

Sunset se fâche et rentre dans le miroir...

\- C’est bien ce que je pensais.

Starlight toque donc à la porte...

\- Twilight, je peux te parler ?

\- Bon, vu que tu es là, entre.

\- Où est le poney avec qui je t’ai entendu parler ?

\- Tu m’as entendu ? Bon... Cette licorne est partie comme elle est venue, en se téléportant. dit Twilight agacer de devoir tout expliquer à tout le monde

\- Elle parlait de qui ? Tu as fait quoi ?

\- Bon, je vais tout te raconter... J’étais dans le monde parallèle dont je t’ai parlé, le monde ou vie l'ancienne élève de Célestia et plein autres poneys à deux pattes... Et elle est venue... Sunset pensait que c’est moi qui ai commencé la conversation, mais c’était elle...

<<\- Tu vas bien, Sparkle ? On est tes amies, tu peux venir nous voir. Ou tu as mieux à faire ? demanda Rainbow Dash avec de la colère dans la voix

\- Non, j’ai juste beaucoup de travail, je suis princesse.

\- Princesse ? Princesse des connes alors. Avoue que tu veux juste plus avoir à nous voir ou à nous parler !

\- Non, même si j’avoue, ce serais bien de ne plus avoir à te voir. Comme tu es nulle !>>

\- Elle s’est jetée sur moi, enragée... Je crois qu’elle ne se rendait pas compte que je rigolais...

<<\- Ravale tout de suite tes paroles, ou tu vas le regretter. dit Rainbow Dash en retenant Twilight contre un casier

\- C’est bon, je blague, tu prends les choses trop au sérieux.

\- Je me méfie de toi et je suis sur que j’ai raison. >>

\- Je n’ai pas pu m’en empêché, je l’ai frappée, et on a commencé à se battre... Et je l’ai... Je l’ai fait tombée par terre... Ça a du la blesser, car elle n’arrivait plus à se relever. Sunset m’a vue la taper et elle nous a vues nous battre mais c’est tout, quand elle a appelé les secours... Elle m’a jeté un regard noir, un regard de haine... Après ça, j’ai pensé qu’il était mieux que je parte...

\- Alors, pourquoi tu n’as pas dit à cette Sunset qu’elle n’avait pas tout vu, que c’était la faut de cette fille ?

\- Elle ne m’aurait pas cru... Elle est la meilleure amie de cette fille... Elle la croit plus que moi. Bon... Viens, sortons ici, c'est l'heure du souper...

\- J’arrive, je regarde juste quelque chose...

Twilight sort de la salle et Starlight remarque une note sur la table... Angel qui l’a suivie demande...

\- C’est marqué quoi dessus ?

\- ''Faiblesse des humains : leur colonne vertébrale'' C’est quoi ça ?

\- C’est ce qu’est devenu Twilight...

Sunset est revenu et profite que Starlight est là...

\- C’est toi Starlight Glimmer, l’élève de Twilight ?

\- Oui, que veux tu dire par ''c’est ce qu’est devenu Twilight'" ?

\- Je pense que si tu es là c’est parce que tu nous as entendu, Twilight ne laisse personne entrer ici...

\- Oui, je vous ai entendus, et tu as tors ! Twilight m’a tout raconté et c’est de la faute de cette fille !

\- Twilight a aussi essayé de m’expliquer, mais ''cette fille'' comme tu l’appelles, m’a dit la vérité.

\- Elle a sûrement menti, Twilight ne ferait du mal à personne, elle est trop gentille pour ça !

\- La toi de mon monde, elle n’a pas réagi comme ça, après tout, c’est ta meilleure amie Rainbow Dash.

\- Non, elle n’a pas pu faire du mal à Rainbow Dash... demanda Starlight ne croyant pas se qu'elle entend

\- Si tu ne me crois pas, viens avec moi, la Starlight de mon monde est prête à changer de vie pendant une semaine pour que tu découvres la vraie Twilight.

\- Je ne te fais pas confiance... Je ne viens pas !

Mais Angel qui n'a jamais eu confiance en Twilight ces deux dernier jour aide Sunset à persuader Starlight d'y aller

\- Allez Starlight, moi celle que je ne fais pas confiance c’est Twilight ! Suis-la, et découvre si je me trompe ou pas.

\- Ok, mais si j’ai une preuve que tu as menti, que tu fais ça seulement pour que Twilight me déteste, je peux revenir ?

\- Bien sûr, tu es libre de partir quand tu veux.

 


	2. Twilight ?

Starlight Glimmer entre dans le miroir et arrive devant un lycée, le lycée de Canterlot, c'est un grand bâtiment rose foncé avec beaucoup de fenêtres.

La Starlight de ce monde, portant une jupe bleu clair, des bottes violettes, un pull rose et une veste bleu foncé, voit Sunset et sa double et entre vite dans le miroir.

Starlight se regarde, elle est vêtue d'une rose bleu violet, des baskets assorties, des collants bleu clair des gants longs également bleu violet et un haut bleu clair.

Après quelque explication de comment marcher, Sunset Shimmer et Starlight Glimmer entrent dans le lycée...

\- Nous y sommes, le lycée de Canterlot...

\- Sunset tu es là, tu as trouv... Starlight ? s'exclame Rarity surprise de voir Starlight et surtout habillée comme ça

\- Euh... Oui, il y a un problème Rarity ?

\- Tu es, différente... Enfin, pas toi mais tes vêtements.

\- C’est parce que c’est Starlight, l’élève de Twilight. explique Sunset.

\- Finalement, tu as réussi. dit Rarity enthousiaste.

\- Oui, je l’ai trouvée.

\- On va pouvoir se venger de Twilight ! s'exclame Rarity avec un sourire de satisfaction en oubliant que Starlight est juste derrière elle.

\- Se venger de Twilight ? Je croyais que je venais pour découvrir la vérité, sur Twilight. dit Starlight surprise par ce qu'elle vient d'entendre.

\- Je... Je vais chercher Rainbow Dash ! dit Rarity, gênée, avant de partir en courant.

Starlight regarde fixement Sunset, très fâchée...

\- Vous voulez que Rainbow Dash me fasse croire de choses qui son fausses, c’est ça ?! dit Starlight, se retenant d'exploser de colère.

\- Non, on va te montrer ce que Twilight lui a fait... Tiens, mets ces vêtements, tu dois ressembler à la toi de se monde...

Starlight part se changer dans les toilettes, et quand elle revient...

\- Starlight, salut ! Tu vas bien, qu’est-ce que tu fais ici, tu devrais être dans ton monde, non ? dit Rainbow Dash en essayant de sourire même si le pansement sur sa joue droite lui faisait souffrir.

\- Rainbow Dash, qu’est-ce qu’il était arrivé ? demande Starlight au bord des larmes.

Rainbow Dash en plus de son pansement a les deux pieds dans le plâtre et un bandage autour de la tête...

\- Sunset ne t’a pas dit que Twilight à essayé de me tuer ?

\- Non, elle a essayé de te tuer ? Pour de vrai ?! demande Starlight ne croyant pas se qu'elle voit.

\- Oui, je vais te raconter...

Et Rainbow Dash commence à lui raconter la vérité...

\- Elle est entré dans le lycée et s’est jetée sur moi... Personne n’était là parce que j’étais en corvée...

_******************************************************************************************************_

_\- Salut, tu vas bien, Rainbow Crash ?! dit Twilight avec un ton d'insulte._

_\- Euh... Oui, je vais bien, pourquoi ? demanda Rainbow ne comprenant pas ce que Twilight voulait dire._

_\- Parce que bientôt, tu n’iras pas bien du tout !_

_\- Euh... Il y a problème Twilight ?_

_\- Oui, j’ai un énorme problème..._

_\- Alors tu peux m’en parler, car je suis là pour t-..._

_\- Et mon problème c’est toi !_

_\- Mais va te faire foutre, princesse des connes !_

_******************************************************************************************************_

\- Elle a fait genre de se fâcher, elle m’a faite tomber par terre et c’est mise à me marcher dessus...

Rainbow Dash commence à pleurer...

\- J’ai hurlé pour demander de l’aide, mais personne n’était dans le campus ! Quand elle a estimé que j’avais assez souffert, elle est retournée à Equestria... Je suis restée dans le campus toute la nuit, je ne pouvais plus bouger. À l’heure des cours Sunset m’a trouvée et à appelé l’hôpital...

\- Et tu as quoi ? demande Starlight de plus en plus terrorisée

\- Une vertèbre cassée, une fracture du crâne, le pied droit cassé et le ligament du pied gauche déchiré...

\- Au mon dieu ! s’exclame Starlight, choquée.

\- Je t’avais dis que Twilight était devenue un monstre. dit Sunset toujours énervée par Twilight.

\- Un monstre, tu ne crois pas aller un peu loin ? dit Twilight avec avec un sourire innocent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? T’es princesse, non ? T’as rien d’autre à foutre que de semer la souffrance ?! hurle Rainbow Dash.

\- Non, parce que j’adore te voir souffrir Rainbow Dash. dit Twilight avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Laisse-la tranquille ! Qu’est-ce qu’elle t’a fait ? demande Starlight a deux doigts de la gifler.

\- Oh, en bien, on dirait que la Starlight de ce monde à l’air aussi nulle que mon élève. dit Twilight en regardant Starlight avec haine.

\- Tu... T’es sérieuse, comment peux tu dire ça de ton amie ?!

\- Comment tu sais que je fais semblant d'être amie ?

\- Je... Euh... J’ai... dit Starlight en se rentant compte qu'elle ne aurait pas dû dire ça.

\- Je lui ai dit... Pars du lycée, tu n’as rien à faire ici. dit Sunset le plus fermement possible.

\- Très bien, je ne vais pas perdre mon temps avec vous.

Et Twilight sort du lycée en entrant dans le miroir...

\- Maintenant, tu vois la vraie Twilight...

\- Elle... Elle a dit que j’étais une nulle. dit Starlight à deux doigts de pleurer.

\- Laisse tomber, elle n’a pas de cœur, elle ne sait pas ce qu’elle dit. Viens, c’est l’heure des cours.

Et pendant la pause déjeuner...

\- Salut Starlight. Tu vas bien ? dit Fluttershy en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui Fluttershy, et toi ? dit Starlight sans se retourner vers Fluttershy.

\- Oh, moi... Avant, j’allais bien.

\- Pourquoi tu ''allais'' bien ? dit Starlight en se retournant.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas de ta promesse ? demande Fluttershy en s'asseyant en face de Starlight.

\- Ma... Ma promesse ? Euh... Non, désolée. répond Starlight, qui n'a rien promis à la Fluttershy de ce monde.

\- Évidemment... Tu m’avais promis que tu viendrais m’aider avec les animaux, alors j’ai dit à ma collègue qu’elle pourrait avoir congé... Et ce matin en allant à mon travail, pas de Starlight. Je suis vraiment déçue !

\- Désolée... Si tu veux, je ferai tes heures de plus après les cours. Je n’ai rien à faire après les cours.

\- Ok, mais je reste avec toi pour vérifier ton travail.

\- Pourquoi tu veux me surveiller ?

\- Si mon supérieur se plaint, c’est moi qui serai virée !

Et après les cours, Starlight va aider Fluttershy...

\- Merci d’être venue, au dernier moment comme d’habitude. dit Fluttershy entre colère et gentillesse.

\- Désolée, mais pourquoi tu veux vérifier que je ne fais pas de bêtise ? Je sais m’occuper des animaux.

\- Comme tu l’as fait pour Kitty, ton chaton ?

\- K-Kitty ?! dit Starlight comme si ce nom lui avait transpercé le cœur

\- Twilight et Sunset m’ont dit de t’aider à devenir gentille, mais si tu ne veux pas je ne peux rien pour toi. continue Fluttershy sans écouter Starlight.

\- Tu peux me montrer Kitty ? demande Starlight avec espoir qu'elle dise ''oui''.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Elle est là-bas, viens. dit elle avec un ton plus ferme que d’habitude.

\- Oh, et Fluttershy... dit Starlight avec un ton de confiance.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suis la Starlight du monde de Twilight.

Fluttershy est surprise et s'excuse de lui avoir ''hurlé'' dessus alors qu’elle n’avait rien fait. Et elle emmène Starlight vers la petite Kitty, le chaton est blessé de partout et elle est, même avec tous les bains du monde, couverte de sang...

\- La pauvre petite Kitty ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai... Enfin la moi de ce monde lui a fait ? demande Starlight au bord des larmes

\- Tu... Enfin, elle avait un bâton étrange et magique dans un étui de guitare et... Il y avait un couteau caché dans le collier de Kitty, et elle s'en servait contre elle quand elle montrait quelque chose contre elle... Quand on a découvert le mal en elle, elle est devenue folle et a menacé de tuer Kitty si on l’arrêtait.

\- Oh ma pauvre Kitty, j’aurais préféré ne plus te voir que de te voir dans cette état. déclare Starlight se retenant de pleurer.

\- Ne plus la voir, elle est morte dans ton monde ? dit Fluttershy déconcertée.

\- Non, elle a fugué une nuit, dans le château de Twilight. dit Starlight en séchant une larme.

\- Fugué, elle a fugué quand ? dit Fluttershy surprise.

\- Il y a un an et demi. Je n’ai jamais su pourquoi...

\- Ma pauvre... Si je perdait Angel, je me suiciderai. dit Fluttershy avec un ton compatissant.

Et en parlant du loup, Angel arrive et voit (ce qui est pour lui) la magnifique et gentille Starlight...

\- Starlight, si gentille... dit Angel en langage de lapin en se tenant contre un mur pour ne pas tomber par terre.

\- Euh... Dans ce monde aussi ce lapin est... Enfin, m’adore ? demande Starlight, gênée.

\- Oui, c’est pour ça que je voulais qu’elle travail ici, parce que si Angel l’aime bien, c’est qu’elle doit être au moins un peu gentille. Attend, comment tu sais qu’il t’aime bien ? Ah oui, tu es une licorne.

\- Tu peux me dire ce que la moi de ce monde à fait d’autre ?

 


	3. Starlight Glimmer.

\- D'accord, je vais te dire tout ce que je sais... répondit Fluttershy en désignant à Starlight une table et deux chaises.

Les deux demoiselles s'assirent suivies de près par Angel. Une fois qu'elles furent installées, la jeune vétérinaire commença son récit sous le regard anxieux de Starlight.

\- Nous en avons beaucoup parlé avec les autres... dit Fluttershy avant de prendre une grande inspiration. C'est la Twilight de notre monde qui l'a rencontrée en premier, dans le bus.

_******************************************************************************************************_

_Sparkle était tranquillement assise dans le bus à réviser ses déclinaisons de latin quand la voix faussement surprise d’une jeune fille l'interpella._

_\- Désolée de te déranger, mais c'est toi Twilight Sparkle ? demanda une jeune lycéenne aux cheveux violet foncé avec des mèches violet clair et bleu-vert._

_\- Euh... Oui c'est bien moi, et toi qui es-tu ? demanda Sparkle assez surprise d'être interpellée pendant le trajet de bus._

_\- Je m'appelle Starlight Glimmer. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi et de tes amis dans mon ancienne école ! dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de Sparkle sans lui demander si ça lui dérangeait._

_\- Tu as entendu parler de nous ? demanda Sparkle étonnée._

_\- Oui, tu sais là-bas on adore la magie, même si nous n'en avons jamais vu. dit Glimmer en riant de manière forcée._

_\- Cette école doit être intéressante, mais tu as dit que ne n'est plus ton école, non ? Comment ça se fait ? demanda Sparkle._

_\- Quand j'ai entendu parler de la magie dans votre école, j'y ai tout de suite demandé mon transfert. J'ai toujours voulu rencontrer des gens aussi uniques que vous ! dit la jeune fille avec un étrange sourire._

_\- Tu as quitté ton école pour nous rencontrer ? demanda la jeune fille, ahurie._

_\- Oui. répondit Glimmer._

_Sparkle allait lui poser une autre question mais le bus s'arrêta et les deux jeunes filles durent arrêter leur conversation pour aller au lycée. Et une fois là-bas, elle ne voyait plus l’intérêt de le lui poser._

_******************************************************************************************************_

_\- Tu as changé de lycée pour nous rencontrer ? demanda Sunset Shimmer stupéfaite, ne voyant pas cela comme une bonne chose._

_\- Oui, l'étude de phénomènes ''magiques'' m'a toujours fascinée et je me devais de rencontrer des filles aussi uniques que vous ! dit Glimmer avec un tout petit sourire malicieux quasiment invisible._

_\- Je savais que j'étais génial, mais je n'ai jamais pensé faire changer une personne de lycée grâce à ma génialitude ! s'exclama Rainbow Dash en se vantant à mort._

_\- Sinon ça va les chevilles ? demanda Applejack énervée par l'ego démesuré de Rainbow Dash._

_\- Rann, ça va, j'ai le droit d'exagérer... dit Rainbow Dash, vexée._

_La sonnerie retentit et les cours commencèrent._

_******************************************************************************************************_

Fluttershy marqua une pause avant de continuer, ce qui montra à Starlight qu'elle allait attaquer le vif du sujet.

\- Les premiers jours, elle s'est montrée tout à fait charmante et aidait tout le monde sans problème. Mais nous avons fini par voir que le fait qu'elle sache TOUT faire n'était pas forcément naturel, dit la jeune fille avec regret et déception tandis que des souvenirs amers lui revenaient à l’esprit.

_******************************************************************************************************_

_Glimmer et les autres étaient à la cantine quand Rarity interpela Fluttershy._

_\- Ma chère, est-ce que tu pourrais t'occuper de mon chat vite fait, elle est dans mon sac... demanda Rarity presque en suppliant Fluttershy._

_\- Bien sûr Rarity, répondit Fluttershy en souriant._

_Après que les deux adolescentes sortirent de la cantine, Glimmer partit à son tour avec l'étui de guitare qu'elle emmenait partout sans jamais la sortir en public._

_\- Starlight, où vas-tu ? demanda Sparkle, surprise de voir ''la nouvelle'' sortir de la cantine sans aucune raison._

_\- Je... Je vais m'entraîner un peu à la guitare, on se revoit plus tard. articula rapidement Glimmer avant de partir rejoindre Rarity et Fluttershy._

_Elle se mit derrière un mur et les écouta parler._

_\- Au mon dieu, pauvre petite ! dit Fluttershy en regardant Opal qui avait une écharde dans une de ses pattes._

_\- Tu peux la lui enlever ? demanda Rarity avec crainte._

_\- Bien sûr, ne t'inquiète pas. lui dit Fluttershy en sortant une petite pince de son sac._

_Quand Fluttershy commença à parler au chat pour le rassurer, elle se transforma comme quand elle avait soutenu Sparkle aux jeux de l’amitié._

_Starlight Glimmer prit son bâton enchanté caché dans son étui à guitare et vola la magie de Fluttershy qui faillit faire du mal à Opal suite à cela._

_\- Mais Fluttershy qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu vas lui faire mal ! s'exclama Rarity en enlevant son animal des mains de Fluttershy pour le protéger._

_\- Je suis désolée Rarity, d'un seul coup, j'ai oublié comment faire... dit Fluttershy honteuse en baissant les yeux._

_******************************************************************************************************_

Starlight cacha du mieux qu'elle était extrêmement surprise que la Starlight de ce monde ait fait comme elle. Cette découverte lui fit sentir ses anciens péchés ramper dans son dos.

\- Elle a fait pareil pour Rainbow Dash, puis Applejack, ensuite Rarity et Pinkie Pie. dit Fluttershy retrouvant la colère qui l'avait quittée une fois l'incident clos.

\- Et la Twilight de ce monde et Sunset Shimmer ? demanda Starlight avec appréhension.

Fluttershy se calma et se rassit droit.

\- Elle a pris leur magie de force après qu'on a découvert que tout était de sa faute... répondit Fluttershy.

Starlight baissa la tête, honteuse, elle avait fait quasiment la même chose à Equestria.

\- Tout va bien Starlight ? questionna Fluttershy se demandant si elle avait dit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû.

Starlight eut une petite hésitation de quelques secondes qui pour elle avait duré une heure. Devait-elle parler de ses erreurs faites à Equestria ? Elle se dit qu’elle devait peut-être lui en parler et se lança.

\- Tu te souviens de quand vous n'arriviez pas à joindre Twilight avec le livre magique ? demanda Starlight avec regret.

\- Euh... Oui, mais qu'est-ce ça a à avoir ? interrogea Fluttershy ne comprenant pas pourquoi Starlight lui a posé cette question.

\- Parce si elle était coincée dans une boucle temporelle, c'était parce qu'elle essayait d'arrêter ma vengeance... expliqua Starlight penaude.

Les deux filles restèrent quelques minutes silencieuse, puis commencèrent leur travail comme si cette conversation n'avait jamais existé.

******************************************************************************************************

Après plusieurs bonnes heures de travail dans un silence oppressant et gênant, Starlight osa enfin parler à nouveau avec Fluttershy.

\- Fluttershy, depuis combien de temps Twilight agit comme elle l’a fait avec Rainbow ? demanda Starlight un peu confuse après tout ce qu’elle venait de découvrir.

\- Et bien, elle n’a jamais agit comme ça avant, c’est depuis avant-hier qu’elle a commencé à faire des choses aussi méchantes et cruelles. répondit Fluttershy, qui n’avait pas compris non plus le brusque changement de personnalité de Twilight.

\- Donc toi non plus tu ne comprends pas. abrégea Starlight déçue.

\- Non, Malheureusement… Twilight nous a sauvées deux fois les filles et moi, une fois de Sunset et une fois de créatures Equestrienne avec l’aide de Sunset. Depuis elle ne communiquait avec nous que par le livre magique et ne venait ici que si c'était vraiment important, on ne sait pas pourquoi elle est passée de notre sauveuse à notre ennemie… confia Fluttershy avec tristesse.

Starlight arrêta de se morfondre sur son passé et celui de celle de ce monde et commença à détailler le lieu de travail de Fluttershy.

L'endroit était éclairé par plusieurs petites lumière de plafond ainsi que les murs couleur beige et rose donnait un air chaleureux à l’animalerie. Il y avait du côté opposé à l’entrée, une porte menant à la cours de jeux et de promenades pour les pensionnaires. Sur le côté, des dizaines d’étagères avec de la nourriture pour animaux et des jouets. Et en face, évidemment, les petits pensionnaires dans leurs cages communes. À côté de la cage des chats il y avait une chose ronde qui indiquait l’heure, une horloge montrant qu’il était déjà dix-neuf heures.

\- Fluttershy, tu as vu quelle heure il est ? demanda Starlight en pointant l’horloge du doigt.

\- Quoi, déjà ? Attend, je vais appeler Sunset ! s'exclama la jeune fille avant de courir jusqu'à son sac prendre son téléphone et partir dans la cours pour parler à Sunset.

******************************************************************************************************

Quelque minutes après l’appel de Fluttershy, Sunset arriva pour loger Starlight chez elle jusqu'à qu’elles trouvent un plan pour comprendre l’acte de Twilight.

Suite à un peu de chemin dans le silence, Sunset décida d’engager la conversation.

\- Alors, je ne suis plus la seule personne à être passée d'ennemi de la princesse de l’amitié à son élève ? demanda l’ancienne licorne sur un ton de plaisanterie avec un sourire mêlant moquerie et soutien.

\- Euh, effectivement. répondit Starlight en riant. Même si ce que Twilight à fait à R.D me fait me poser beaucoup de questions.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne pouvait deviner qu’elle était capable de faire ça. souffla Sunset en ouvrant la porte de chez elle.

La maison de Sunset Shimmer n'était pas très grande, elle lui était prêtée par la commune grâce au père de Rainbow Dash qui était policier/responsable pour que tous les citoyens eussent un lieu où vivre. Dans ce petit espace de vie, il y avait juste une petite cuisine ouverte, une chambre de taille moyenne, des toilettes et un salon.

\- Cette endroit est très petit, mais pour le peu de temps que tu resteras ça fera l’affaire. dit Sunset gênée que cette maison fût si petite.

Starlight entra et Sunset lui offrit l’hospitalité.

******************************************************************************************************

\- Tu peux dormir dans ma chambre, j’ai l'habitude de dormir sur mon canapé. proposa Sunset avec un sourire amical.

-Tu es sûr ? demanda Starlight surprise de la générosité extrême de la jeune guitariste.

Après avoir assuré deux ou trois fois que cela ne lui dérangeait pas, Sunset et son hôte allèrent dormir.

******************************************************************************************************

Le lendemain, après les cours du matin et vu que le mercredi les élèves avaient congé, les jeunes filles (sauf Rainbow qui devait se rétablir) décidèrent de réfléchir à une raison ou un élément déclencheur à l’acte de Twilight. Mais même après une bonne heure elles ne trouvèrent rien.

\- Vous êtes sûr que nous n’avons pas oublié un détail ? demanda Sunset se rendant compte que pendant tout ce temps elles n’avaient toujours pas trouvé de piste.

Starlight réfléchit, qu’est-ce que Twilight a fait d'étrange le jour de la catastrophe ?

_******************************************************************************************************_

_\- Tu peux me faire confiance, Twilight. Je ne te ferai rien... dit voix féminine avec malice_  
_\- Pourquoi je te ferai confiance, tu te souviens ce que tu nous as fait, à moi et mes amies ? déclara Twilight avec colère._

_\- Si tu as trop peur, ne vient pas. Mais moi, je t’attendrai là-bas... Au revoir, Princesse. s’exclama la personne avant qu’un son de fumée ne se fasse entendre._

_******************************************************************************************************_

\- Sunset, je crois que j’ai une piste ! s'exclama Starlight dès que le souvenir lui revint en mémoire.

 


	4. Toutes à Canterlot !

Après avoir parlé de la conversation de Twilight et la personne mystérieuse un jour avant la catastrophe, Sunset resta pensive.

\- C'était une voix malicieuse qui est insolente et froide ? demanda l’adolescente toujours en essayant de voir si la personne était la ponette qu’elle avait en tête.

\- Oui, et Twilight a dit que cette personne a fait du mal à elle et ses amies. répondit Starlight.

Sunset réfléchit, et d’un seul coup la réponse lui vint en tête. C'était bien elle qui essayait de se venger de Twilight et d'Equestria !

\- Je sais, nous devons retourner à Equestria, tout de suite ! s'exclama la jeune fille en tirant Starlight jusqu'au téléporteur.

\- Mais et la Starlight de ce monde ? demanda Starlight, n’étant pas sûr qu’il fallût partir immédiatement.

\- Je la téléporterai à nous et elle reviendra ici. répondit Sunset en la poussant dans le portail avant d’y pénétrer à son tour.

******************************************************************************************************

Les deux jeunes filles prièrent pour que Twilight ne fût pas dans la pièce, et heureusement ce fut le cas. Sunset ramena Glimmer à elle.

\- Vous savez pourquoi Twilight a fait ça à Dash ? demanda la fille sous forme de licorne.

\- Nous avons peut-être la solution, mais il faut que tu nous dises si tu as vu des choses étranges. demanda Sunset.

\- Il y a bien une chose, Twilight lisait de vieux livres à elle sans savoir ce qu’il y avait à la fin. dit la fille, n’ayant toujours pas compris les actes étranges de Twilight.

Après avoir donné ces quelques renseignements de plus à Starlight et Sunset, Glimmer retourna au lycée de Canterlot.

******************************************************************************************************

Starlight comprit finalement, ce que Sunset venait de saisir, la raison du comportement inhabituel de Twilight.

Elle et Sunset firent en sorte de ne pas être vues par Twilight, mais cette dernière semblait déjà connaître leur venu et les attendait.

-Vous voilà vous deux, je pensais que vous ne viendrez jamais. dit Twilight ennuyée.

Elle était assise de travers sur son trône et un sourire mauvais assombrissait son visage.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici Sunset, on avait pas dit chacun dans son monde ? demanda Twilight avec un ton de moquerie et d’insolence.

\- Tu oublies peut-être que ce monde est le mien aussi, et que notre accord fait que moi non plus je ne suis pas censée y rester au lycée de Canterlot “Twilight”. répondit Sunset en se retenant d’être en colère vu la réalité de la situation.

\- Oh, pourquoi accentuer mon nom comme ça ? demanda Twilight surprise mais toujours calme et froide.

\- Arrête tes stupidités, nous savons bien que tu joues la comédie. dirent Sunset et Starlight en chœur.

Twilight fut extrêmement surprise mais après l'étonnement passé, l’Alicorne afficha un rictus mauvais.

\- Je suppose que prétendre être Twilight est beaucoup plus dur que ce que j’ai fait auparavant. dit l’Alicorne, retournant à sa forme originelle.

La reine des changelins, Chrysalis, se trouvait devant elle. Ce monstre avait réussi à prendre la place de Twilight et avait toujours l’intention de conquérir Equestria.

\- Mais je ne me ferai pas arrêter une seconde fois ! s’exclama Chrysalis une fois avoir retrouvé son apparence.

\- Où est Twilight ? demanda Starlight, qui contrairement à Sunset laissait sortir sa haine.

\- Elle est dans un endroit qui lui est familier dont elle ne peut pas partir seule.

\- Rend nous notre amie ! hurla Starlight dans un accès de rage en lui lançant un laser dessus.

Chrysalis esquiva l’attaque, se moqua de la stupidité de Starlight et disparu.

******************************************************************************************************

\- Sunset, on doit la retrouver, elle et Twilight. s’exclama Starlight tirant sa nouvelle amie jusqu’à la porte du château.

\- Twilight doit avoir beaucoup d’importance pour toi vu ta façon de réagir. dit Sunset avec un sourire timide.

\- Sans elle je serai toujours en train de faire le mal… Elle m'a sauvée, c’est à mon tour maintenant. expliqua la jeune licorne une fois sorties des alentours du château.

Avant que Sunset n’eut le temps de continuer la conversation, une pégase bleu les interpella.

\- Salut Starl… Sunset, qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Rainbow Dash en voyant l’ancienne voleuse de couronne.

\- Je… Dois parler de quelque chose de très important à Twilight, mais elle n’est pas au château, Starlight a dit qu’elle m'aiderait à la trouver. réussi à trouver Sunset, maîtrisant assez bien les mensonges.

\- Oui, c’est exact. confirma Starlight priant pour que son ton soit convaincant. Tu ne l’aurais pas vu par hasard ?

-Oui, elle a dit qu’elle devait aller à Canterlot pour quelque chose de personnel avec Cadence. informa la pégase bleu ciel avant d’aller à la rencontre de Pinkie Pie.

Les deux licornes coururent jusqu'à la gare, mais quand elles arrivèrent, le train était déjà parti.

\- Parfait, qu’est-ce qu’on fait maintenant ? demanda Sunset Shimmer agacée.

\- On pourrait peut-être demandé de l’aide à Pinkie Pie et sa montgolfière. proposa Starlight avant que Pinkie Pie ne sort de nul part.

-Vous voulez utiliser ma montgolfière pour aller à Canterlot ? Génial ! s’exclama Pinkie sans attendre de répondre et en les poussant dans la montgolfière.

******************************************************************************************************

Elles arrivèrent très rapidement à Canterlot et Pinkie les amena jusqu’au centre de la ville.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous savez sur l’endroit où Chrysalis à enfermer Twilight ? demanda la ponette rose pour savoir si elle en savait plus qu’elles.

\- Qu’elle est dans un endroit qu’elle connaît et où elle ne peut pas partir tout seul… Attend, commence tu sais ça ? demanda Sunset se rendant compte de la phrase complète de l'égal poney de son amie.

\- Je sais tout ! Je me demande si il s'agit de l’endroit où elle a été enfermée avec Cadence il y a quatre ans. dit Pinkie avant de disparaître et que la princesse de l’amour ne les appelle.

 


	5. L'affrontement.

\- Starlight, il y a un problème ? demanda Cadance sans remarquer Sunset.

\- C’est une longue histoire, mais est-ce que par hasard tu n'aurais pas vu Twilight ? questionna Starlight rapidement, montrant bien l’importance de la situation.

\- Euh… Je l’ai vu se diriger vers l’entrée des grottes sous Canterlot, c'est la deuxième fois qu’elle y va cette semaine, dit la princesse de l’amour.

\- La deuxième fois ? La première ne serait pas il y a deux jours, par hasard ? demanda Starlight suppliant intérieurement à Cadance de dire oui.

\- Effectivement, mais pourquoi c’est si impor-… commença à demander la princesse de l’amour avant que Starlight et Sunset s'en allassent au galop.

******************************************************************************************************

Les deux licornes n’avaient pas droit à l’erreur… Si elles arrivaient trop lentement, Chrysalis connaîtrait leur venue ; mais si elles arrivaient trop rapidement elles seraient trop essoufflées pour sauver Twilight, que faire ?

Tandis qu’elles pénétraient dans la grotte de cristal d’un galop modéré, la lumière du soleil leur parvint de moins en moins et les plongea dans l’obscurité.

Starlight utilisa sa corne pour émettre une faible mais non-négligeable lumière bleue turquoise.

Les licornes commencèrent à explorer la grotte à la recherche de Twilight, elles tapaient tous les murs pour voir si un sonnait creux. Mais il semblait que Twilight y était cachée plus profondément.

******************************************************************************************************

Après une quinzaine de minutes, les deux ponettes se trouvèrent au fond de la grotte avec aucun signe de Twilight ou de Chrysalis. Sunset tata le mur, il était aussi résistant que les autres.

\- Tu es sûre qu'il n’y a pas un coin que nous avons omis de chercher ? demanda Starlight à la licorne jaune d’or. Ce n’est pas possible que Pinkie se soit trompée.

\- Pinkie a dit que Twilight connaissait cet endroit… Qu’est-ce Twilight t’a dit sur cette grotte ? questionna Sunset tout en réfléchissant.

\- Elle avait dit qu’elle est plus grande qu’il n’y paraît et que Cadance et elle en sont sorties par le trou dans le plafond… répondit Starlight, pensant que ces informations ne servaient à rien.

\- Attends. Plus grand que ce qu’il n’y paraît et possédant un trou dans le plafond ?... répéta Sunset, la solution se dessinant peu à peu devant ces yeux.

\- Je sais ! Tu te souviens de quand tu as failli tomber dans le vide vers le milieu de la grotte ? Nous sommes sûrement au-dessus de l’endroit où est emprisonnée Twilight ! s'exclama la licorne jaune d’or en faisant attention à ne pas faire d’écho.

\- Sunset, tu es un génie ! s'exclama Starlight, faisant rougir intérieurement son interlocutrice.

Les deux licornes galopèrent jusqu'à l’abîme et, à leurs risques et périls, y descendirent.

******************************************************************************************************

Une fois en bas, la théorie de Sunset se concrétisa. Elles se trouvait entouré de murs et de tunnels qui saurait rendre fou n'importe quel claustrophobe.

Les deux licornes commencèrent à explorer cette partie de la grotte, toujours pour trouver le faux mur qui enfermait Twilight.

Sunset exaspérée pas toutes ces minutes de recherche sans résultat frappa fort du sabot contre un mur. La paroi se fissura suite au choc, ce qui surprit les deux licornes.

Vu que Starlight s’occupait d'éclairer leur chemin, Sunset se chargea d’essayer de détruire la fausse paroi.

Comme pour la téléportation, il lui fallut beaucoup de puissance pour un résultat minable comparé à sa maîtrise d’antan ; mais plus elle restait à Equestria, plus sa magie revenait à une puissance “normal”.

La fissure agrandie créé par la licorne jaune d’or brillait de l'intérieur. Le trou n’était pas bien grand, mais assez pour se passer de la téléportation.

Contrairement à ce que l’on peut penser, trouver Twilight ne leur fit qu'à moitié plaisir. En effet, l’alicorne violette avait un cocon inachevé autour d'elle, il n’avait que sa tête qui en sortait. Mais sa corne possédait son mini cocon et sa bouche était scellée.

\- Twilight ! s'exclama Starlight tandis qu’elle et Sunset se dirigèrent vers l’alicorne. Qu’est-ce qu’il t’es arrivé ?!

Le visage de Twilight essayait de bouger, mais sans aucune parole qui en sortait.

À peine les deux licornes entrèrent dans son champ de vision, que Twilight essayait de bouger, mais sans résultat. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait hurlé à ces amies de ne pas rester en face d’elle, mais elle en était incapable.

Ce fut Sunset, celle qui était la plus en arrière, qui fut paralysée par la magie de Chrysalis. Ce n'était pas un cocon, mais cela entourait ses quatre sabots et l’empêchait de les bouger. Sa corne ne fut pas paralysée, car la reine Chrysalis savait que la magie de la licorne jaune d'or était très faible.

\- Je vais m’assurer que vous ne voyez plus jamais la lumière du soleil, de toute façon, personne de se souciera de votre disparition. dit Chrysalis en entrant dans le champ de vision de Starlight.

La reine des changelins ricana, il semblerait que Starlight soit seule pour sauver Twilight. Cela mit la pression à la jeune licorne qui voulait se prouver à elle-même et aux autres qu’elle avait changé et pouvait combattre le mal.

Starlight lança un pouvoir encore plus puissant que ceux qu’elle avait utilisé sur Twilight dans le passé mais Chrysalis l'esquiva. Cette dernière lui lança le même sort que sur Sunset, sort que la jeune licorne évita en se téléportant hors du champ de vision de la reine des changelins. Elle essaya de l’attaquer par derrière.

Un combat stagnant se lança, Chrysalis essayant de paralyser Starlight et cette dernière de l’arrêter pour pouvoir sauver ses amies. Twilight voulait l’aider, mais son cocon l'immobilisait et lui empêchait l’utilisation de magie. Quant à Sunset, elle trouvait que son aide ne servirait à rien ; sa magie était très faible et ne pouvait blesser la reine des changelins. Elle réfléchit, que pouvait-elle faire pour aider ses amies ?

Après plusieurs minutes de combat, Starlight et Chrysalis se lancèrent leurs pouvoirs en même temps. Cela les poussa toutes les deux en arrière, et Starlight tomba à côté de Sunset.

Quand Sunset vit s’entrechoquer les deux, cela lui donna une idée.

\- Starlight, j’ai une idée, fait en sorte que pour esquiver une de tes attaques elle doive se mettre en face de moi. chuchota rapidement Sunset avant de faire comprendre discrètement à son amie qu’elle devait retourner au combat.

Le combat recommença et, après quelques minutes, Starlight exécuta la demande de Sunset tandis que cette dernière se concentrait.

La licorne rose dragée continua de jeter le pouvoir après l’effet voulu pour faire comme si elle n’avait pas vu que Chrysalis avait évité son attaque. Elle gardait les yeux fermés et ne se contenta qu’à sauver ses amies.

Une fois la reine des changelins en face d’elle, Sunset matérialisa la magie qu’elle avait emmagasinée depuis qu’elle avait trouvé son plan. Elle devait se concentrer sur une chose bien spécifique pour que cela marche et que Starlight n’arrête pas sa magie.

La licorne jaune d’or lança sa magie qui passa à travers celle de Starlight. Leurs magies firent un rayon violet qui prit Chrysalis par surprise. Elle traversa la grotte et retourna sûrement d’où elle venait. Avant de disparaître, la reine des changelins n’eut que le temps de dire “Non, pas encore !”.

Une fois que Chrysalis battue, les cocons commencèrent à disparaître. Une fois cela fait, Starlight fit un câlin à Sunset.

\- Nous avons réussi ! s'exclama Starlight faisant encore rougir Sunset avant que les deux juments allèrent vers Twilight.

\- Bien joué les filles, merci beaucoup. dit Twilight tandis que les trois amies se prirent dans les sabots pour un câlin de retrouvaille.

\- Twilight, comment on en est arrivées là ? demanda Sunset après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Je pense que Starlight t’a parlé de ma conversation, non ? Une fois revenue ici j’ai cherché Chrysalis en faisant attention, mais elle a réussi à me prendre par surprise. expliqua Twilight tandis que les deux licornes écoutaient attentivement.

\- Elle t’a battue juste comme ça ? demanda Starlight avec incompréhension.

\- Pas sans un combat, mais elle a réussi finalement… dit l’alicorne, déçue d’elle-même. Je pense que la raison pour laquelle elle est allée au lycée de Canterlot est parce qu’elle n’avait aucun changelin pour l’aider, et qu’elle devait supprimer à l’avance tout ce qui était une menace.

Les deux licornes échangèrent un regard perplexe. Étaient-elles vraiment une menace contre les poneys qui voulait conquérir Equestria ?

\- Mais elle vous avait sous-estimé les filles, vos magies combinées sont aussi puissantes que la mienne, peut être même plus puissante que la mienne en fait… On devrait tester ça ! s'exclama Twilight, elle et les autres étant enfin sortie de la grotte. D'ailleurs, comment avez-vous fait ça ?

Starlight jeta un regard à Twilight qui lui fit comprendre qu’elle ne savait pas. L’alicorne lança donc un regard d'incompréhension à Sunset. La licorne jaune d’or rougit et dit :

\- Une vraie magicienne ne révèle jamais ses secrets.

 


End file.
